gleeitalianofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Tik Tok
Lyrics Brittany: Wake up in the morning, feelin' like P. Diddy (Artie: Hey, what up girl?) Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Artie: Let's go!) Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes Tryin' on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy Brittany and New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick, tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Oh, woah, who, oh oh, woah, who, oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick, tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Oh, woah, oh, oh Oh, woah, oh, oh Brittany: Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here! And now the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys trying to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now, we goin' til they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us... Brittany and New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick, tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Oh, woah, oh, oh Oh, woah, oh, oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick, tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Oh, woah, oh, oh Oh, woah, oh, oh Brittany: You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh Brittany and New Directions: You build me up Brittany, Mercedes and New Directions: You break me down Brittany and New Directions: My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh Brittany and New Directions: With my hands up Put your hands up Brittany,and New Directions: Put your hands up Brittany: Now the party don't start 'til I walk in Brittany, Mercedes and New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight Til we see the sunlight Tick, tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Oh, woah, oh, oh Oh, woah, oh, oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'ma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick, tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Oh, woah, oh, oh Oh, woah, oh, oh Categoria:Canzoni che canta Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni che canta Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni che canta Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni che canta Mercedes Jones